1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and particularly to a liquid crystal display device including a so-called direct-type back light.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in size of the liquid crystal display panel, the use of the direct-type liquid crystal display device is also increasing because this type enables the homogenization of a planar light source as a back light.
With such a back light, a plurality of fluorescence tubes are arranged in parallel in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction thereof in a plane opposing the liquid crystal display panel with a base having an optical reflective function. Each of these fluorescence tubes is sandwiched by electrode fittings at electrode sections at both ends thereof, the electrode fittings being arranged at both ends of the base.
A plurality of electrode fittings are formed on an electrode support member made of a band-shaped conductive material extending in a direction in which the fluorescence tubes are arranged in parallel. That is, the electrode support member has a function to sandwich a plurality of fluorescence tubes.
Therefore, the plurality of fluorescence tubes in the back light are connected in parallel by means of electrode support members and electrode fittings provided at both ends of the base.
A liquid crystal display device including such a back light is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2005-347259.